1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip chip package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flip chip package capable of lowering a package defect rate and achieving more reliable connections by preventing the leakage of underfill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent development of slimmer and smaller electronic devices with higher functionality, there is an increasing demand for high density mounting technologies for mounting electronic devices on a board. Chip-scale packaging technologies have emerged accordingly.
When an electronic device is mounted on a printed circuit board, a gap between the printed circuit board and the electronic device is filled with an underfill to thereby reinforce a connection between the printed circuit board and the electronic device. In such a manner, a reliable connection therebetween is ensured. However, a certain amount of underfill, utilizing a liquid resin, undesirably leaks to a surrounding region at the time when it is injected into the gap between the board and the electronic device.
As for a package according to the related art, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the central portion of a printed circuit board, and connection pads for electrical connections with external devices are arranged densely around the semiconductor chip. In addition, an underfill is injected into a gap between the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit board. This underfill utilizes a liquid resin, and a certain amount of underfill undesirably leaks to the outside.
However, since an electronic device and circuit patterns are mounted densely on a board according to the current tendency, the underfill, having leaked, may reach an adjacent connection pad or circuit pattern. This may contaminate the adjacent connection pad or circuit pattern, causing defects in products.